bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Basara Kurochi
Basara Kurochi (Japanese: 黒渕バサラ (くろふち), Kurofuchi Basara, Basara Kurofuchi) is an antihero appearing in the anime and manga series, B-Daman Crossfire and its sequel, Cross Fight B-Daman eS. He is a Dragon B-Der who owns one of the Legendary Dragons, Double Drazeros, the two-headed Black Dragon. Since eS however, it is upgraded to Stream=Drazeros. Appearance Basara is a red-haired and golden-eyed young man with a tall and slender bodybuild. He wears a mustard-colored shirt underneath his black fur-lined coat. Black pants, brown boots and several belts complete his look. Personality Basara is mostly a rebellious and obsessive character but not an entirely evil person. Flashbacks reveal that he is a very strong individual who is often engaged in fistfights against players from the North City. With his sheer strength, he accidentally destroyed many Proto 01 B-Daman prior to having Twin=Drazeros. He is also easily frustrated and very overconfident as how he prefer to defeat only the top players and not wanting to waste any time on amateurs. Biography Background B-Daman Crossfire Cross Fight B-Daman eS Basara Kurofuchi returns to find himself in the WBMA headquarters with Commissioner Tenpouin, Samuru Shigane and Yuki Washimura. Through an unannounced visit, he reveals how Twin=Drazeros evolved sometime in the six months after Smash=Dragold's defeat. Now as Stream=Drazeros, he test drives it via a target practice field, literally blowing it in smoke. Though impressed, Tenpouin requests Basara to track Kamon Godai, a B-Der with a mysterious past. Agreeing to be dispatched with the opportunity of battling a new opponent, he leaves to find Kamon. Continuing his hunt, he asks Mitsuru Hachisuka on Kamon's whereabouts. Mitsuru is displeased and refuses to reveal it unless they fight. Agreeing to do so, the game consists of who can knock the most Targets Pins down. While Basara takes lead with his Stream=Drazeros, Mitsuru attaches a Convert Barrel to Slot=Beedle for straighter shots. Basara counters this by equipping a Magazine Stabilizer with a Wide Magazine-connected Twin Magazine and rapidly knocks Targets. Mitsuru switches the Convert Barrel to Sniper Mode as a last resort but is still at a disadvantage. All is said and done once Basara uses Stream=Drazeros' Emblem Charge Shot, "Twin-Dragon Judgement", which dents a large hole in the field and becomes victor. As Misturu collapses before Basara asks again for Kamon, said Kamon arrives to comfort Mitsuru while intimidated by Basara's skills. , Mitsuru and Kagero.]] Though Mitsuru relives himself, Basara converses with Kamon to meet him at a later destination and test his B-Daman skills. Despite hesitating, Kamon accepts while Basara takes his leave and awaits Kamon. Later on, one of Mitsuru's "bee spies" stalks Basara while providing footage for he, Kamon and Kagero Ogami to view. Basara is quick to notice it and only reminds Kamon on the challenge; Kamon agrees. Kamon, Mitsuru and Kagero finally meet with Basara in a practice field where Basara tests them. With gold dragon pillars as targets, Stream=Drazeros is fast enough to defeat them all with its double-shot. He moves to allow Mitsuru and Kagero to practice, but they are electrocuted nonetheless. Kamon begins by attaching the Canon Arm to Drive=Garuburn. Contrary to his best efforts, Kamon is also electrocuted - Basara grabs a pail of water and intends to splash Kamon and awake him from unconsciousness. Mitsuru however covers Kamon with Kagero as they get splashed, instead. Mitsuru becomes irritated as he argues with Basara's harsh training and his extremely high expectations of them. Basara simply ignores his claims and once again leaves, reminding them of the Grand B-Master's upcoming Cross Fight. In said Cross Fight, the challenge consists of eight games of Vertigo Spin; winners advance to the next round and so forth. Basara enters of course with Stream=Drazeros with the same Tune-Up Gear utilized in his battle with Mitsuru. Using Twin-Dragon Judgement again, B-Der Ryu announces Basara's win and his round advancement. He then discovers how he will face Kagero in the subsequent match, however before this he spectates Kamon's upcoming battle with Byakuga Shiranui as he is worried for the former. In Kamon's unprecedented "dark state", Basara reconciles his actions six months ago with Twin=Drazeros, Legendary Dragons and Dragold's defeat by him, Riki Ryugasaki, Samuru and Novu Moru. As Kamon gets better after the battle, Basara stares at him in content - impressed by his recovery. Basara's next battle features him in a Meteor Bomber against Kamon. An interesting and anticipated fight for Basara, Stream=Drazeros battles the once again Canon Arm-equipped Drive=Garuburn. Though Stream=Drazeros launches its eCharge Shot once again, Canon Drive=Garuburn's "Erupting Overdrive" bests Basara and his B-Daman whilst Basara loses. Seemingly disappointed in himself for his defeat, he rejects Kamon's offer to become friends and leaves the Cross Fight challenge, uttering no word. Kamon later finds him upon his battle with Simon Sumiya as he runs. Approaching him and asking him why is he upset due to the Cross Fight result, Basara takes a few steps away. Using Stream=Drazeros to launch a B-Dama trailing with a violet spectrum that Kamon watches, Basara disappears as soon as Kamon turns away. Ryoma's announcement of the "B-Master Battle" to become Crest Land's Eastern B-Masters interests Basara who enters. In the first round, he verses Kagero and Riki in a Vertigo Spin game. Although Basara tries his best with his Emblem Charge Shot, he and Kagero are defeated by Riki, in the end. .]] While Riki would go on to face Kamon in the last round, Ryoma returns Kamon with his memories which transforms him into his darkest persona possible: "Dark Kamon". With Dark Kamon defeating Riki and becoming the Eastern B-Master, his first order of business announced to Ryoma details how Cross Fight is made illegal and all "Cross Fighters" must be annihilated. As a first responder, Basara found Gogyo Godai trapped by a net and released him. Basara would later use Stream=Drazeros and the infamous True Twin-Dragon Judgement to blow away many of the Grand B-Master's goons with Gogyo transporting Cross Fighters in the process. Trivia *Kurofuchi (黒渕) translates from Japanese to "Black Edge". *Basara is Japanese for Vajra which is a symbolic ritual object that symbolizes both the properties of a diamond (indestructibility) and a thunderbolt (irresistible force). This greatly describe the character's sheer strength and willpower. *Basara's last name "Kurofuchi" is pronounced differently in Japanese with the "fu" being a silent syllable although in the English dub, they decided to omit the said syllable and went with Kurochi. Gallery Cross Fight B-Daman Basara angry.jpg Basara angry02.jpg Basara fleeing.jpg Basara fleeing02.jpg Basara gunner.jpg|Gun comforts a frustrated Basara Basara proto01.jpg|Flashback Sequence Basara punch.jpg Basara room service.jpg|Room Service! Basara room service02.jpg|Unveiling disguise Basara samuru.jpg|Basara wins against Subaru in the West GP Basara smirk.jpg Basara smirk02.jpg Basara01.jpg Basara02.jpg Basara03.jpg Basara04.jpg Basara05.jpg Basara06.jpg Basara07.jpg Basara gauntlet.jpg|Basara's Gauntlet Basara drazeros01.jpg Basara drazeros02.jpg Basara drazeros03.jpg Basara drazeros04.jpg Basara drazeros05.jpg Basara drazeros06.jpg Basara drazeros07.jpg Basara drazeros8.jpg Basara drazeros9.jpg basara_drazeros_00.jpg basara_kakeru_ryuji.jpg|Basara vs Kakeru and Ryuji Cross Fight B-Daman es Basara1.png Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villians